


Demands for Attention

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma was sleepy, and Kento was needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demands for Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I was free for the night and thought "why not spend it with writing plotless porn?" XD;;

Kento was humming to himself quietly as he crossed the hallways down to the hotel rooms they had been booked into for their stay in Kobe. He passed straight by Shori’s and then his own room, only stopping in front of Fuma’s door and, with an innocent look around the deserted corridor, quickly opened it and slipped inside. 

“Heeeeyyy” He called happily, stepping further into the room without waiting for an answer, and freezing in his tracks when he spotted Fuma on the bed. 

The younger one was completely rolled into the white sheets, only his eyes and a mob of brown hair hinting on Kento’s boyfriend inside the human shaped lump, unmoving and fast asleep, looking like he was slightly suffocating with the way he was buried up to his nose. 

“Oh what – seriously?!” Kento murmured to himself, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, silently glaring at Fuma’s unmoving figure as if the younger would feel his gaze on him and wake up. 

It was their third and last night here in Kobe, and Kento had looked forward to the nights in the hotel almost more than the concerts itself, seeing that it was a chance to spend some time with Fuma that was at the moment very hard to come by, drama filming and everything keeping them apart for most of the summer. That had been a miscalculation from his part, though, as it seemed. 

On the first night, Shori had occupied Fuma’s room, for some reason unwilling to leave (Kento was suspecting that the absence of Marius and Sou was getting to him more than he let on) and none of them had had the heart to send him back to his own room. 

On the second night, Fuma had napped off on Kento’s bed while the older one had been in the shower. Knowing that Fuma was super tired because of his straining schedule, sometimes getting up in the middle of the night to film for GTO, Kento had let it pass, had sat in a corner with his laptop until he had become tired himself and had joined him in bed. 

Fuma had apologized halfheartedly when Kento had whined at him in the morning, reminding him that they still had tonight.

“You will have me all to yourself, then” Fuma had shrugged, smiling as Kento had pursed his lips in a mix between pout and contemplation. 

“Is that a promise?” Kento had checked, and Fuma had just snorted, leaning in to kiss Kento silent softly, one of those sweet but lingering kisses that tied Kento over even when he was ready to walk up and down walls in frustration. 

Now, not even 12 hours later, Fuma was dead to the world, and Kento had to fight the irrational urge to shake him awake and demand attention. 

“I know you’re stressed” he mumbled to himself, softly kicking the wall. “I know you are exhausted and need your sleep, but I need Fuma-time and I need you _awake_!”

Fuma did not stir, not that Kento had expected him to, and he sighed in defeat as he walked over to the bed, gently tugging Fuma’s blanket from his face to make sure he got enough air. With a frown, he noticed that Fuma was not even wearing clothes, which meant he had not even bothered waiting up for Kento. Had he just napped off randomly, he would still be clothed. 

“Someday, you will get this back” Kento whispered, glaring some more. “I will wait until you are most desperate and then cockblock you, how does that sound, huh?!”

Still no answer, and Kento threw a look at the clock, noting that it was not even 9 o’clock yet. He considered going back to his own room for the night and watch some movies or something, but with one more look at Fuma, he just unbuttoned his jeans and kicked it off before getting into bed with him, carefully stealing a bit of his blanket. 

If he was going to be ignored by his boyfriend, the least he wanted was to sleep by his side. Fuma’s scent, his body heat and the sound of his even breathing were a weak comfort, but it was better than nothing. 

***

Kento woke up with a start, sweating and with a racing heart. Fuma had half rolled over him in his sleep, reflex to cuddle up to the warm body nearby as intact as always, and while Fuma was radiating heat as always, it was not the reason Kento was feeling so uncomfortable or why he had woken up. 

His dream was still vivid in his memory, hot and steamy everything he had _originally_ wished to make out of this night, leaving him aching for it physically and making him incredibly aroused. 

Fuma had not closed the curtains before going to sleep and therefore enough light feel into the room for Kento to make out his face, too beautiful in his sleep, hair falling into his face and lips just that tiny bit parted and looking so soft and kissable. 

Kento tried to shift, to turn around so he was not facing Fuma anymore, but the grip of the younger was too tight, and his skin felt too good rubbing against his as he moved, making him whine to himself softly. 

His gaze swept over Fuma’s body, his soft skin that disappeared under the thin blanket, and before he knew it, he had reached out to touch it. 

His fingers were gentle, tracing over his upper arm and over his side with a barely there touch, making Fuma shiver in his sleep, but not wake. It edged Kento on, letting his hands slip further under the covers, until he could palm his butt, making Fuma unconsciously move that tiny bit closer to Kento, as if searching for the contact as well. 

Kento knew that he should probably stop, that groping Fuma in his sleep was possibly a new low point, but instead he found himself oddly fascinated by his hipbone, tracing over it with his pointer finger softly. 

His eyes flew back to Fuma’s face, confirming that his eyes were still closed before letting his hand wander down even further. 

Kento’s touch was light, tracing Fuma’s balls and tip, and Fuma shuddered visibly, his cock becoming stiff, but still, no signs of waking up, even when Kento wrapped his hand around his shaft. Kento was a little amazed by Fuma’s ability to sleep deeply enough to become so unaware of his surroundings, and it edged him on, making him want to see how far he could go before he actually opened his eyes. 

He took his time stroking Fuma to full hardness, even bringing his other hand up to tease his sensitive nipples until they were perked and Fuma’s breathing was slightly labored and Kento began to wonder if he was just acting and had actually been awake from the start, but even when his touch ceased, Fuma did not open his eyes to complain, even though he squirmed a little, finally rolling onto his back in search for a new position. 

Kento’s frustration was slowly starting to reach its max and with a low groan, he dove under the blanket, carefully settling between Fuma’s legs. 

There was no reaction to the first few licks to the tip, only a tiny jerk of the hips, but when Kento wrapped his lips around Fuma’s shaft, he heard a soft moan, and finally, Fuma tensed, his breath hitching. 

“… Naka – unnnn – nto?!”

Kento grinned, coming up and pulling the covers off his face to reveal his face to a sleepy and disoriented Fuma. 

“Good morning, sunshine” he said obnoxiously, despite the fact that it was 3am, making Fuma groan and blink as if the limited light falling into the room was already blinding him. 

“What are you doing?!” Fuma murmured, his voice rough and Kento chuckled at it as he raised himself to return to his position next to Fuma, getting another incredulous look for that. “Wait, are you stopping?!”

“Are you trying to scold me or make me continue?!” Kento teased, propping his arm up with his elbow. “Decide.”

Fuma threw a look to his straining erection and back to Kento, seeming so adorably overstrained with the situation that Kento could not help but lean in to kiss him softly.

“Get back down there” Fuma whined against Kento’s lips, making the older snort as he pulled away enough to look at him. 

“I demand attention for that” he noted, and when Fuma opened his mouth to return something he added: “Since you are the one who napped off on me two times.”

“I was tired!” Fuma complained, and Kento just raised his eyebrows sternly. “I – oh, okay, fine, whatever you want, just get back to it, will you!”

Kento frowned at those words, and instead of doing as Fuma said, just rolled onto his back, pursing his lips. 

“Maybe I want my attention first, on second thought” he shrugged. 

“Are you fucking serious?!” Fuma groaned, seeming to finally wake up more, and Kento looked at him pointedly. “Wow, you are such a tease!”

“Says who” Kento shot back, about to remind him that he had been sexually restricted to his _hand_ for the last 4 weeks when Fuma rolled his eyes and nodded, rolling to his side and holding in to contemplate his next step. 

“I have an idea” he announced. “Move down.”

Kento blinked at him, wondering if he was still half asleep to have missed the point of theirwhole argument, but Fuma groaned and got into a sitting position. “Fine, I will, just roll on your side.”

“What?” Kento asked, honestly confused now, watching as Fuma crawled down on his stomach until he was on level with Kento’s hips, turning into his side and nudging Kento’s legs to mimic him. 

It wasn’t until Kento found himself face to face with Fuma’s erection that he understood what Fuma had in mind. 

“This is interesting” Kento noted, gasping when Fuma’s hand closed around his shaft, stroking him up and down a few times, shooting sparks of pleasure all the way from his fingers to his toes. 

“I know. I’m good” Fuma noted drily, and then, he nibbled on Kento’s tip, making Kento moan. “You understand the purpose this position has, right?”

Kento fought to keep his eyes open long enough to reach out for Fuma’s erection as well and lean in. Fuma wrapped his lips around Kento the same moment Fuma hit Kento’s tongue, making needy noises escape both their throats. Kento felt the vibrations of it against his cock and it felt heavenly, and Fuma was thrusting into Kento’s mouth in response. 

It was a strain on Kento, focusing on pleasuring Fuma while being pleasured himself, especially since Fuma’s mouth around his cock was pretty high on the list of Kento’s fave things ever and Fuma had a secret talent for this, so his actions were pretty much limited to clinging to Fuma’s thighs as Fuma thrust into his mouth, but that seemed to be fine with Fuma as long as the older kept moaning around him, and Kento could relate to that part, because the way he could feel Fuma’s reactions through his whole body was pretty mind-blowing. 

Fuma was definitely better at multitasking than Kento, using just the right amount of tongue and sucking Kento in as deeply as he could, fingers wandering over Kento’s ass as he picked up speed. It became decidedly too much as Fuma’s fingers traced the cleft between the cheeks, fingering his rim while he sucked him, and Kento’s fingernails dug into Fuma’s thighs in desperation. 

Kento was going to warn Fuma as the heat began to pool in his belly, but all he could bring out was a loud wail as everything flew together perfectly, and he saw white. 

Fuma did not stop, sucking Kento through his orgasm even as Kento had let Fuma slip from his mouth to be able to breathe, only pulling away when Kento started to push at his chest, too sensitive after his high. 

Fuma did not let him catch his breath, because in the next moment, Fuma’s hand was on the back of Kento’s neck, nudging him forward again with gentle force. 

It was easier to concentrate now that he had finished, even though his mind was still fuzzy and he was shivering every now and then, Fuma’s hands on his skin feeling extremely good, but Fuma was apparently at his limit, past appreciating Kento’s effort. So he held still as Fuma fisted his hair to hold his head still and let him thrust all he wanted, using his tongue on what he got and trying to breathe properly. 

It did not take long for Fuma to cry out, unusually vocal, pressing Kento’s face down until it became actually hard to breathe, letting go with a shudder when Kento reached back to find his hand. 

“Sorry” he gasped, and Kento shook his head, rolling onto his back and trying to breathe deeply.

It took only a minute until Fuma had crawled up to him again and had rested his head on his shoulder, pulling the blanket over them even through the way he wrapped himself around Kento underneath made the cloth pretty unnecessary. 

“Better?” Fuma finally brought out, his voice rough, and Kento had to smile as he turned his head to nuzzle Fuma’s temple. 

“Much better” he emphasized, though he added, in an afterthought: “I am still fucking you the moment your drama filming is over and you have time for me again!”

“We will see who is gonna fuck who” Fuma said airily, his voice sleepy again, and Kento snorted as he hugged Fuma tightly, kissing the top of his head, enjoying the rare moments when Fuma let him handle him so delicately, only when he was over exhausted or had gotten laid. 

“Sure” he said indulgently. “Now let’s sleep, I think we still have 2 or 3 hours before we need to get up.”

Fuma hummed, and Kento was sure that he had napped away again in the next five seconds. Kento sighed, wishing not for the first time that sleep would come as easily to him as it did to Fuma, but right now, Fuma’s soft breath was the best way to lull him into obliviousness anyways, so maybe, for once, he did not mind so much. 


End file.
